Inspection machines are known in the pharmaceutical and food fields, or in other sectors where it is necessary to identify various products not able to pass the quality test and move them away from the packaging line.
In such machines, through the use of video cameras, there is active control of some product characteristics, such as checking for integrity, the presence of surface impurities and the presence of typical production faults.
An inspection machine known on the market comprises a first roller equipped with first product positioning housings, means for loading the products into the first positioning housings, a first controlled depression compartment for retaining products in the first housings, a second roller parallel to and opposite the first roller and equipped with second product positioning housings, a second controlled depression compartment for retaining the products in the second housings, transfer means for transferring the products into the overturned position from the first housings to the second housings, a first device for checking the conformity of the products positioned in the first housings, a second device for checking the conformity of the products positioned in the second housings, and means for selecting the checked and conforming products.